christmas play
by iluvmyface
Summary: theres a play in school and the bands join it...then they how their true feelings for each other...


Katie (thoughts): -sigh- _another boring, un-fun filled, stiff week of school…_

Melody: oh cindy! Look over here! The school is going to a Christmas play!

Cindy: oh, really? How'd you know?

Melody: over here in the bulletin board!

Katie (thoughts): _a play huh? Me thinks I should check this out…_

**Make a Wish…a Christmas play**

**Auditions will be held at the gymnasium at 11:45 to 1:30 pm and 3:00 to 4:30 pm**

**Auditions are every Mondays, Wednesday and Fridays. look for Patty di Marco and Kyla Sanchez. See you there!**

_Wait! Patty di marco, patty di marco…sounds familiar…aha! Ned's girl friend! No wonder it sounded so familiar! Anyway, better tell the rest of the group…OW!_

Katie: watch where you--oh! Hey!

Freddy: UGH! huh? Oh hey!

Katie: where are you heading?

Freddy: I was gonna look at—wait a minute! Why would you wanna know?

Katie: -rolls eyes- nevermind!

_Bell rings…_

Freddy: anyway, gotta go, see ya around!

Katie : -raises eye brow- hel-lo,stupid! We're classmates remember!

Freddy :-embarrassed- I…I…I knew that! I was just testing you!

Katie: whatever,well..whatever you were doing it didn't work!haha!

Freddy: hmph…shut up…

_katie still laughing-_

_In the classroom…_

Katie: pppsssttt! Summer!

Summer: wha? Oh! Hey Katie! Whatsup?

Katie: I was just wondering… I dropped by the bulletin board in the hallway this morning and I saw this ad. It was advertising about a Christmas play…may be you and the gang were interested in auditioning?

Summer: hmmm…sounds good…spill the details!

Katie : gymnasium, 11:45-1:30,3:00-4:30,MWF,and guess what? We're gonna audition in front of patty di marco!

Summer: so?whats so special about her?

Katie: don't you remember? Patty di marco is ned's girlfriend!

Summer: uh…oh yeah! Now I remember!

Marta: hey guys! Wassup?

(speaker)Mullins: Attention students! May everyone go back to their classrooms and be seated… ok, I hope each one of you know whats coming in the next few weeks! Yes, Christmas! Which means vacation! But before we start vacation, we will have a Christmas program! We're going to have a Christmas play for students AND by students !The directors, producers, script writers, costume designers and prop makers are also going to be students…its called…Make a Wish…a Christmas play…

Auditions will be held at the gymnasium at 11:45 to 1:30 pm and 3:00 to 4:30 pm

Auditions are every Mondays, Wednesday and Fridays. look for Patty di Marco and Kyla Sanchez. Thank you and good day!

Katie and summer: that's whats up…

Marta: oh! So you guys were talking about the play?

Summer: yeah… we we're wondering if the gang wanted to...you know… audition for the play…

Marta: woah! That would be soo cool! I'll just tell my folks!-leaves-

Summer: -turns to Katie- so, how's your boy-of-your-dreams?

Katie: huh? What? who?

Summer: you know what and who im talking about, posh…

_somehow Katie gets the message on who summer was talking about…freddy-_

Katie: oohh! "him", mmm he's not really my type of boy-of-my-dreams and besides, he has a girlfriend!

Summer: yeah right! I know how you feel about him! Stealing looks at him during practice!

Katie: -blushes-anyway, enough about me, how about your Zachary?

Summer: what? I never said I liked him!

Katie: neither did I! but if you come to think of it…it's soo obvious on how your gestures are with him, you're too careful…you cant even look at him straight in the eye!and you cant really boss him around like what you do to us and---

Summer: hey! Who said I was bossy?

Katie: -in a panicky voice- huh? I didn't say bossy… I said..uh…

Summer: -sigh,rolls eyes- anyway…what part are you gonna audition for?

Katie: uhm…i dunno…I haven't seen the characters yet…why?

Summer: well…I might be the producer or director…

Katie: really? That's great! It fits you the best!

Summer: huh?what are you trying to say?

Katie: what I mean is…is that since you handle the band well…get us good gigs and stuff..you know that kinda things..so im pretty sure it would suit you best…

_Alicia ,tomika, marta , eleni and michelle come over to the girls.._

Alicia: so, I heard about the play!

Tomika: gosh! Im sooo excited! Maybe there'll be a singing angel or..or…

Summer: slow down tomika! Auditions wont be held until lunch!

Alicia: awww man! I was hoping it would be sooner!

Ms. Lemons: ok class! Take your seats! Now that you're in your 6th grade… I expect more from you than last year.

_Whole class groans_

Zach: -whispers to freddy- another year of torture…-rolls eyes-

Ms. Lemons: Zachary mooneyham! I heard that!rule number 14 in our school handbook..never insult a school authority! to Detention for 1 period starting now! To the detention room now!-pointing at the door-

Zach:-standing up lazily- see ya fellas…

class: bye Zach, see ya dude, later, see ya at recess …

Ms. Lemons: -breathes deeply- ok, now for some reminders…

Zach's POV

_Great! first thing in the week, detention by ms. Torture! If my father hears about this I wont be able to play my guitar for a week, which means no band practice and no…sigh…Katie…why cant she at least notice me! I mean, she has an eye for freddy…but why cant she notice the guitarist?what does freddy have that I don't? of course, how can I say that? freddy has everything a girl wants! And me… I got none… sigh…_

Summer's POV

_Man! First thing in the week zach gets detention! If his father finds out he got detention…yikes! No guitars, no band practice.. which means I wont be able to see him…ugh! Why on earth did Rosalie mullins have to hire this piece of…of..trash anyway!_

_Oh My Gosh! Did I just call a teacher trash? Gosh! I must be really mad at lemons right now for sending my him to detention…_


End file.
